wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Achievement Badges
Hello all! Mainphramephreak here. As you may have noticed, the Achievement function has gone live here at the WoT Wiki! Right now, we just have the basic badges. They are, however, customizable. We can change the picture of the badges to make them fit with WoT. We can also create different "tracks." What we have The tracks that we have now are the Edit, Picture, Category, Blog, Wiki Love, and Special tracks. You get badges for editing or adding in the track's specific area. The Wiki Love track are for when you edit on the wiki for "X" number of days and the "Special" track is for one-time only badges (i.e. Welcome, Adding to your user page, Leave a message, ect). What we can add We can add tracks for specific categories. Users who add pages to those categories will recieve badges. We can later disable them if we want to. What we need Please list below any suggestions for pictures and tracks. Only administrators can add tracks or change pictures, so once we come to a consensus on what we want, we can change them. Happy editing! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I know I want to edit some of the pictures. I have been using photoshop for some time now so I can come up with a couple of ideas and post them here for certain titles. I can also come up with some that are for new tracks as well. Just give me an idea you don't think you can make yourself and I can try and design it.--OPTIMOUS 21:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also I think we should definetly increase the number of edits to get badages. Like spread them out. Instead of the max being 500 make it way up there like 10,000. And have the others be more spaced so like 1 25 100 250 500 1000 10000. Something like this.--OPTIMOUS 21:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure that is possible. It wasn't an option when I tried using . Maybe I'm not seeing it. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Weird. I can't find anything either to do so. I will look around for a while.--OPTIMOUS 21:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well they say we can create a new track with higher values I think so it can continue on through that maybe?--OPTIMOUS 21:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Should we have it for each section of the forum to have it's own tracks?--OPTIMOUS 23:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't understand how this would work? Is it possible to sub-divide the values as high and low - meaning a lower number of contributions (or special one time contribution such as creating text/graphic in user homepage) receives lower badge (hmm... perhaps lower badges could be animals and higher badges could be legendary-or-talent-or-power icons)? Maybe this will work around the value issue; after a certain animal is attained then you are elligible to attain the next level to reach the legendary badges. See what I mean? Ronmamita 23:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Eggs = 100pt Tadpoles = 300pt Frogs = 500pt Cubs = 1000pt Wolves = 1500pt Grey Wolves = 2000pt Recruits = 2500pt Initiates = 3000pt Graduates, Masters, Spears, Swords, Crowns, Scepters, Artifacts, Angreals, etc. heehee, I couldn't resist sharing these graphics. Have fun guys! Ronmamita 02:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions The ancient Aes Sedai symbol for a badge is my first, obvious, suggestion for the look of a specific badge picture; then I suggest the iconic Wheel of Time for a top track of the wiki contributor/editor. I imagine some will have many images based on preferences, I just think these two pictures are very much needed to set the distinctive look and feel for WoT badges. Sincerely, Ronmamita 22:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I like this idea. I'll whip something up and show it here and see if it is to everyones liking. :Also another idea I have is for us to have a track of badges that have to do with the stub category. I think it would help get rid of alot of the stubs we have if badges can be earned by editing the stub pages.--OPTIMOUS 23:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I had a similar idea. We could open a track of badges for one or two specific categories where a lot of pages need attention. We leave it open for a month or so and post in on the site notice (or create a listing or forum or something). Something along the lines of "This month, we are working to improve Andorans and Illianers. Edits in those two categories will earn special badges." I like the idea of the stubs as well. Maybe incorporate both ideas in relation to the book stubs? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like an excellent plan. What about the each category of the Forum having it's own track? Or do you think that's too many badges?--OPTIMOUS 23:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I would think that, with the diversity of the three forums, it wouldn't be too many. Sounds good to me. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Please consider my multi-tier status suggestion as a work-a-round the 500 limit value. If 500 is the max then 500 points for a lower tier (animal badges), only after the lower level animal award can you become eligible for the next tier (another 500 points) with a different iconic group for this 1000 points level and you can build new tiers as they become necessary. Ronmamita 00:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Why not take some inspirations from the chapter-art? or the national flag/etc for specific subset edits like suggested. — fbstj 17:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is something I whipped up. It's just the ancient Aes Sedai symbol on top of a badge template I made. Would we want all of them to look like this? Like the image white and no depth? Or with multiple colors? Also do we want the badges to have color? ::Here is the normal size. Click to see blown up: ::--OPTIMOUS 16:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) That looks nice. I would say different images for different badges. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. Any idea what else I could use for different images?--OPTIMOUS 15:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you do that to some of the other chapter icons? Those would be my choice. The color and look of it is really nice. I like the kind of shadow/reflection thing at the top. Will the gray scheme work the the bronze and gold borders? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I can Make a bronze and gold one. This color could be silver?--OPTIMOUS 03:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright here is the bronze silver gold all next to each other. Again click to blow up The other one looked fine. What I was saying was, would that gray Aes Sedai icon look alright in the bronze star and the gold starburst badge borders. Sorry for the confusion. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 11:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's alright those took me onl;y 5 minutes to make. Do you mean like the ones that are already made or the border of the one I made?--OPTIMOUS 18:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking about the borders of the badges that are already made. When we upload an image for a badge and assign it to a particular requirement, it will put that image in a border. For example, what ever picture we decide to have for the "Making a Difference" badge (the first badge in the Edit Track), it will be in that bronze star border. Right now, you are using the silver border. I just wanted to make sure that whatever colors we do end up going with will work with the particular borders that the wiki software will enclose them in. Unless we just want to make the background of the images you are creating match the border of the bronze star, silver circle and gold starburst. That would work too. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 23:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. Got it. I didn't know how the uploading of the pictures on the thing worked. I thought it completely used ours not put it in their border. Alright yeah we can use the backgrounds that I made if you want?--OPTIMOUS 10:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC)